War Between Worlds
by keotey1228
Summary: The Guys in White have finally decided to try to break into the Ghost Zone, with help from Maddie and Jack Fenton because they are letting them use their portal. All they need now is a way to navigate through the zone, and when they see Danny Fenton jump into the portal and make it back safely, he is given an offer he can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys in White are planning at attack on the 'Ghost Zone'. Stay tuned for more news."

I spit my cereal everywhere. I was eating breakfast, still half asleep when I heard the news.

"Ugh! Danny!" Jazz yelled in front of me. My milk and few bits of cereal were stuck to her. "Go get me a towel!"

"Shhh!" I shushed her and walked up closer to the TV and turned it up.

"They have spent months trying to find a way into the ghost's world, and were given an answer from Jack and Maddie Fenton, who agreed to let them use their ghost portal if they can be credited in the destruction of the Ghost Zone and all ghost residents. Investigators are still looking into a way to navigate through the zone."

I stared at the TV, unsure of what to say or to think. "That's…"

"Crazy. Insane. Demented. Impractical?"

I turned towards Jazz. "Thank you, ."

She smiled before cleaning off her clothes.

I turned back towards the TV and turned it off. I didn't want to hear this right before school.

I stood up and walked upstairs to get my backpack. On my way down, my ghost sense went off. "Awe, crud…"

I let the rings overtake me. "Goin' ghost!"

I saw my bangs turn white and felt my clothes grow tighter on my body. I turned intangible and flew up through the roof.

I turned in a circle in the air, looking for the ghost who dared try to show up. "Hello, ghost child,"

"Skulker," I turned around to see the ghost hunter behind me. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "The same thing I always want: your pelt on my wall."

"First, Ew. Second, NO!" I shot an ectoblast at him and he narrowly missed it.

After a few minutes, Skulker made his fault. He turned left when he should've turned right and ended up with an ectoblast in the back.

His wings shuttered before making him fall towards the ground. I pulled out my thermos and quickly sucked him into it, but not without his daily threat of 'being back'.

I chuckled before I capped it. "Uh oh… school."

I shot towards the school at pretty much my top speed. I landed right by my usual tree that I normally change back at, but found two people making out by it. "Ew…"

The broke off and turned towards me. My eyes widened. It was Dash and Paulina, and I was still Phantom.

"Danny Phantom!" Dash yelled and ran towards me, Paulina at his heels yelling, "Danny!"

I tried to back up, but ran into the tree. They cornered me. I could phase right through the tree, but I caught a glimpse of Dash's watch and saw that we had time till school starts. I smiled. Might as well talk for a few minutes. What's the harm?

"Phantom, have you seen the news?" Dash asked me a question first, and Paulina looked at me, somewhat concerned.

"The news..?" I was shocked that they didn't ask the usual, "Be my bud?", or "Marry me?!"

They both nodded. "They're trying to destroy the ghost zone."

"Oh… yes. I have seen that."

They raised an eyebrow before Paulina walked a little closer. "Don't you live there..?"

I thought about it for a second before thinking of a good answer. "No. I live here, protecting you guys."

Paulina smiled, but Dash still looked concerned. "But… if they ghost zone is gone, so will the ghosts."

"Yeah…"

"And then you'll have nothing to protect us from."

I opened my eyes wide, for the first time, worried. "I…"

Paulina looked like she was imagining a world without me protecting to town. Dash just looked down, sad.

"You… you wouldn't leave us… would you?" Paulina asked.

I opened my mouth to talk, but no words came out. Would I be here if there were no ghosts? Danny Phantom only lives to protect, and if there's nothing to protect people from, does that mean that Danny Phantom is no one..?

"I…" I sighed. "I don't know. If I don't have anything to protect you from… then I guess…" The bell rung. We all looked at the nearest bell, then to the teacher that was ushering kids towards to building.

I quickly turned invisible. I stood in the same place, holding my breath. Dash and Paulina turned towards me, and their faces fell.

Dash sighed and started to walk towards the school. He grabbed Paulina's hand and tried to pull her along, but her eyes would not leave the spot where we were talking.

When all the kids were inside, the bell rung again. I turned visible, but stayed against the tree, using it for support out of fear that I would collapse.

If all the ghosts are gone, I would have no purpose anymore. I wouldn't be Danny Phantom anymore. I wouldn't need to be.

Would I just be, Danny Fenton..?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm putting this story up for adoption. You will have freedom** **to do whatever, except I would like Danny Fenton to be caught on tape going into the portal, and hours later coming back (as Fenton) still verymuch alive and unharmed. Then, like, the GIW propose to Danny to lead the expedition, and he can't say no. And when they are inside, one of the popular ghosts (Skulker, Desiree (sp?), Box Ghost, etc.) comes across them and almost reveals his secret without them even knowing. (ex. Skulker: "Hello, ghost child." (to Fenton)) Then the ghost, whoever it is, can be like, "What are you doing? You're one of us as much as you are one of them!" and the GIW and his parents are so confused and... well, that's for you to decide. PM me if you want the story. First come, first served.**


End file.
